Wire shelving units are commonly mounted in closets, wardrobes, workspaces and other locations to provide additional storage options. The units are typically constructed of elongate wire members of stainless steel or a like material that is powder coated, painted or has a like surface finish.
The wire shelving units typically include an upper, planar shelving area made up of a number of wire members and at least two horizontally-oriented wire members that extend along the front portion of the shelving area.
It is known to mount garment hangers, brackets, S-hooks and like accessories to wire shelving units to provide additional storage options. These accessories can interfere with shelving unit use as accessory elements extend into the top shelving area of the unit through gaps between wire members or impede access to the front of the shelving area. Existing accessories have multiple-element structures and separate fasteners that require separate fastener tools. This complicates installation and removal of the accessories from a shelving unit. S-hooks used with wire shelving units freely hang from lower unit wire elements. S-hooks rely on gravity to keep them in place and are not otherwise secured to the shelving units. This can result in S-hooks and hung items being inadvertently dislodged and falling from shelving units when a user adds or removes items therefrom.
Thus, there is a need for an improved support adapted for mounting to a wire shelving unit that does not interfere with shelving unit use, may be easily mounted and secured to a shelving unit without the need of additional tools and is simple to manufacture.